In the situations of failure of a transmitting/receiving module (T/R module) caused by degradation or other problem, phase modulation correction can be performed by analyzing the association between a reference antenna unit and an array antenna unit in order to have the detection to be performed in advance or reduce the detection cost, wherein the module cannot be sent back to the manufacturer for far-field test on the system. This is a possible solution of correction that is fast, simple, low-cost, and can be readily implemented.
In the conventional techniques for phase modulation correction, channel evaluation information with respect to a plurality of forward links and reverse links is required for computation of phase deviation. Since the channel evaluation information is associated with previous channel information, obtaining the channel evaluation information is relatively complex and cumbersome computation is needed.